Ice Cream Tour
by Saffylaffy
Summary: L encounters a mysterious teen and is instantly curious to know more about him. He's not interested in L, but after his first taste of ice cream, L offers to show him new flavors. With each new flavor, Light offers a new fact about himself.


**A/N: Fasting means hunger to me. So instead of concentrating on my other fics, I am immersing myself in writing about food to ignore the grumble of my stomach XD**

**And this fic DOES have a plot. It just appears late in the story...**

* * *

><p>L sauntered along the streets of Tokyo, fanning himself with his shirt. Summer in Japan is horrible; he could feel the heat from the asphalt floor seeping through his sneakers and heating up his feet.<p>

He was beginning to regret leaving his air-conditioned hotel room without informing Watari. The melodious tinkling of a bell rang across the street, and several passers-by began rushing towards the sound.

Then again, summer is the perfect time for: Ice cream!

Cheering up a little, L followed the others and he soon reached an ice cream stand. The line was not long, as not many people were crazy enough to leave their house for a trip during this scorching hot day.

Soon enough, L had gotten his strawberry ripple ice cream cone. There was only one bench, and it was occupied by another male.

Not bothering with his manners, L merely crouched into his odd way of sitting beside the other male. The male beside him looked up, and L met his caramel-brown eyes. His hair was nearly the same shade as his eyes. It was not a very common colour in Japan, but at the same time, his hair colour looked natural and not dyed.

While L was observing the stranger's appearance, the latter was busy scrutinizing L's melting ice cream.

The melting ice cream dripped down onto L's hand, and L immediately turned away from the stranger and began to lick at his ice cream. That was when he noticed the male staring at him.

"What?" L asked. No answer. "You want to taste it?"

The male's eyes widened childishly and nodded slightly. Honestly speaking, L did not want to share his precious strawberry ice cream. Seeing as he still had a few coins in his pocket, L got up and bought a vanilla cone from the ice cream man.

"Here." He passed the vanilla cone to the stranger.

The stranger held the cone and stared at it for a moment before taking a cautious lick. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he muttered a thanks to L.

Usually, it was other people who wanted L to speak more. Now, it was irritating L that the male before him refused to talk much to him.

A suggestion popped into L's head, and he said it out loud. "Since I bought an ice cream for you, tell me something about yourself."

The caramel-haired male looked surprised for a moment before saying, "Light."

L leaned closer. "What?"

"My name is Light."

L decided to ignore the many puns forming in his head and continued to prod further. Light seemed hesitant to share more about himself, and this made the detective curiouser*.

Then, remembering how he managed to wheedle a fact out of Light with an ice cream, L got an idea.

"How about, for every ice cream I get for you, you have to tell me something about yourself." L was proud of himself for this simple idea.

Light paused dubiously, and L continued to speak. "It's the summer holidays, so I'll meet you here everyday until the end of the month. And every day, I'll get you a new ice cream flavour and receive a new fact about you in return."

Nod. It was so slight, L only just noticed it.

"You have to be here tomorrow okay? Same time as today. See you!" With that, L waved his hand right in front of Light's nose and ambled off, leaving Light stunned with a melting vanilla cone in his hands.

On his way home, L thought about the strange boy he met. As the great detective he is, it would be simple to investigate more about Light through other means. Yet, the idea of using ice cream was more... appealing.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p><strong>* Obviously, there's no such word as curiouser, but I wanna use it, so I'll use it! XD<strong>


End file.
